Just a Walk in the Park
by CSI3Snickers
Summary: Nick as Adam Willingford and Sara as Rachel Morgan...read AN for a better summary.
1. Incomplete

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything that relates to CSI. I also don't own the storyline of "Just a Walk in the Park". I'm just doing a major fine tuning .**

**AN: Prepare yourself for the longest Author's Note in history. This idea has been in the back of my mind ever since I first saw "Just a Walk in the Park". Throughout the movie, I've imagined that Rachel Morgan was played by Jorja Fox, and it sent my imagination on overdrive. So I'm going to write a CSI version of a fluffy movie. You'd see a lot of elements of the movie in this fic. This fic would be the fluffiest fiction you'd ever read, and only traces of CSI is present. **

**Well, I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

Nick sighed as he dropped his keys onto the kitchen counter. 'Another day in the crime fighting business,' he thought. The case wasn't particularly hard, but Nick felt restless.

He approached one of his kitchen cabinets and took out his blender. After setting it down, he took out a banana, strawberries, and something green from the refrigerator. He put it all together, along with ice, to cool himself down and to have something healthy to drink. The outcome became a pureed pink liquid. Nick drank it straight from the pitcher of the blender.

He shrugged off his blue button down shirt and sat on the couch with his gray undershirt on and his dark jeans. He reclined, closing his eyes to just rest for a while. It wasn't until half an hour later when he felt something nudging his leg did he open his eyes.

"Oh, hey, Mav," Nick patted his yellow Labrador Retriever, Maverick, on its head. Maverick jumped on the couch and laid his head on Nick's lap and Nick smoothed out Maverick's fur. Maverick relaxed, and after only a few minutes, he fell asleep on his owner's leg.

Nick turned the television on to see what was on. He wasn't really interested in watching, but it had become a ritual for him to do so.

'You bastard! How could you….' _Ten bucks says they'd sleep together by the end of the episode…_

'Make sure you put the heat on low before…' _Well, when you're born in Texas, you don't really need to watch this…_

'Take a deep breath and flex…'_ No thanks.._

_Well, that channel surfing went well…_

He turned the TV off, and just stared at his bookcase full of books, DVDs and CDs. He continued to smooth out Maverick's fur.

He had been thinking and evaluating his life after the ordeal he had gone through this past year. He had been thinking about how short life really is, and he had wasted that on women, games, and nasty habits.

After his kidnapping, his mother had asked him about what he thinks he's set out for. He had previously thought that he wanted to reach the very top of the ladder when it came to his career. He shook his head and smirked. He then answered, 'I want a family of my own.' He had always thought that being single was great, but not as fulfilling as a family.

He has always been a family man, coming from Texas and the youngest of seven kids. He just thought that he's been drawn to the warmth and the love of a group of people. He's been thinking of having a family of his own for a long time now, but he could just never seem to commit or simply settle down. Every time he spends the night alone in his town house, he had always pondered what it was like to have someone next to his bed, and for a little one to occupy the hardly-ever used bedroom across his.

The thought of tiny little pitter-patter of feet always made Nick's heart skip a beat, almost giddy. It had almost been a little tradition for him to think about what his child might look like. He actually already has a name picked out if a bundle of joy was to ever come.

All the women in Nick's love life weren't really 'mother worthy', by his standards, anyway. About a couple were, but they failed Nick's 'test'. Nick's test for women had always been intricate. His criteria was just so hard to land.

He was always a perfectionist when it came to this. He was the type of guy that never ever wants to go through divorce or separation. He was going to treat his future wife a goddess. The center of his world. His very own life source.

His fear of rejection has always been great. That was why he was always the one who breaks up with the girl first. Then he'd move on with another girl to perform the test on. And before you know it, people had considered it as his specialty: Heartbreaker. Yet it didn't stop the line of women that awaits to be bedded by him. They've all wanted him because of his face, or his physique, or the experience he has under his belt…pardon the pun.

No one had really gone for his personality, for his character, for his…heart. That was the test that he performed—to see what women want in him. So far, only one passed that test. He had moved in with her, it only lasted for two weeks, and that was his longest. She chose a career in France rather than to stay with him. That was crucial.

Nick had known that that relationship was bound to end sometime. All relationships have their ups and downs. Nick wasn't looking for someone who is perfect, but someone who would complete him.

Someone had been on his mind about that. She was certainly not perfect but she will, without a doubt, complete him.

He knows he isn't the perfect man in the world. He's had a lot of flaws when it came to relationships. He had always had a plan on how he would work a relationship, but something, or someone, would prevent him into doing what he has planned to do to make it work. It didn't take long for him to realize that relationships are unpredictable.

He gently and quietly eased out of Maverick after he glanced at his watch to discover that he had been spacing out for quite a while now. Maverick didn't move a muscle, and Nick walked to his bedroom.

He closed his door halfway, and took off his shirt and his jeans. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in his warm, soft bed. He pulled the comforter up to his shoulder, and turned on his side. It took a while for him to get comfortable. After releasing a long, exasperated sigh, sleep finally overtook him.

**AN: And yes, some of the elements I've written about Nick's character came from George, too. I couldn't help it…PLEASE review so I know whether to continue or not. Oh, yeah, be patient on waiting on updates. **


	2. Keeping Up Appearances

Nick was peacefully sleeping on his stomach, one arm under his head and another forming a ninety degree angle beside his head. His legs were wide apart, covered with his comforter.

He stirred when he felt Maverick jump on the bed. He's been so used to having Maverick that he no longer jumps out of bed when Maverick pounces on him. Maverick settled himself by his owner's legs, putting 90 pounds on his 150-pound owner.

Twenty minutes later Nick opened his eyes, still not changing his position, and glanced at the clock. 12:44. Well, that explains the heat. The sheet that was previously up on his shoulders was now down to his waistband, exposing his bare muscular back.

He sat up, patting Maverick to make him get up, and he did. He followed him out the bedroom after Nick got a shirt from his dresser.

After eating some leftovers from the night before, Nick fed Maverick. While he ate, Nick showered then changed into brown cargo shorts and a gray powdered semi-fitting shirt.

He got out of his room, surprised to see Maverick still eating. Usually, it only takes ten minutes for him to eat. It's been about half an hour, and he was just about to finish his kibbles.

Nick bent down and scratched the a spot behind his ear. "What's the matter, Mav? That bad, huh?" Nick had been using a free sample from the mail.

"All right, Mav. Time for our workout," Nick called out from the coat hanger where Maverick's leash was.

When Maverick came over to him, Nick fastened the black leash to his collar.

Opening the door, Nick patted Maverick's side, "Let's go, Bud."

The park wasn't particularly busy, yet it sounded like it. Kids were running around, people playing catch, couples strolling along the grassy knoll.

Nick had always taken Maverick to this very same park for about six years now. He knew every space and where one place led to.

Nick doesn't even go to the gym that much anymore. This whole park was his gym.

Going to this park had earned him a lot of dates and friends and acquaintances. This was his second "training ground" for flirting. His primary training ground, of course was back in Texas.

'Blond: skirt and tanks, 2o'clock.' His eyes stayed on the blond that was making eyes with him. He smiled and nodded at her, having Maverick pull him. She waved at him and he hesitantly raised his free hand to his shoulder, offering a small wave. Oddly enough, or not, when he walked past her, she was still waving. He turned back, seeing an Abercrombie & Fitch-looking guy behind him, also waving at her. 'Well, that was a waste of ego.'

Nick continued to walk down the park, occasionally switching hands using the leash because Maverick kept on moving all around him. Maverick led him to the open grassy space. Upon reaching it, Nick unfastened his dog's leash from his collar. He took the Frisbee out from his knapsack, then threw it to Maverick, who was already ten yards from him. He kept doing it again and again and again, laughing as Maverick jumped up in the air to retrieve the spinning, flying Frisbee.

As Nick took the Frisbee from Maverick, someone caught his eye. Still absentmindedly petting Maverick, his eyes remained glued to the brunette wearing a white ribbed tank top and a long, white ruffled skirt. And to top off her tropical outfit off, she wore a a straw hat. In cheesy movies, this would be a slow-motion movement and the song "Believer" by Smash Mouth would be on cue…or any other 'love at first sight' song.

There was something that hit Nick's familiarity button. Shoulder length brown hair, perfectly sculpted nose, a gap-toothed smile as her dog propelled her all over the place. Sara Sidle.

Nick quickly fastened the leash on Maverick's collar and stood up, jogging to her. If anything, he had to run faster than he intended because Maverick rushed to Sara's female boxer, Ali.

"Hey, Nick!" Sara's grin got wider, excited to see her male co-worker and best friend outside of work. She hugged him in greeting, mindful of their dogs.

"Hey, Sar. Hey Ali," Nick bent down to pat Ali's head. Getting up, he smiled at Sara, who was looking at him. "Goin' for a walk?"

"Yeah. There was nothing to do, so…"

"Hmm. How's the new condo?" Sara had recently moved into a new condominium because her apartment was starting to "crumble."

"Oh, um…It's starting to come together. I mean, this is actually the first day I thought everything was a routine, you know?"

Nick smiled, "That's great. I mean, you should use every break available, right?"

"Yeah," she smiled and tucked an errant curl behind her ear. For two frozen seconds, they were just looking at each other and it wasn't until Nick chuckled that they both looked the other way.

Nick felt Maverick pull him forward, almost losing his balance. He looked at Sara, who was also being pulled forward by Ali.

"I think they wanna move for a while," Nick said.

"Mind if I join you two?" Sara grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask."

Ten minutes into walking, the two fell in comfortable silence. Nick looked at Sara and blurted out the first thing that popped on his mind.

"You look really great, Sara." He meant it in every way possible, not just physically. She seemed so happy, comfortable, and…graceful. Considering how she's been the last months, what with the split shifts, and all.

She looked at him and produced the widest grin from Sara Sidle, something reserved for Nick only. "Thank you." She knew what he meant, and she was just happy that he didn't press on the issues that she's gone through unless she wished to. "I mean, this is just something I threw in together. And the straw hat…it's keeping my hair down. It's killing me right now."

Nick laughed at their 'double talk'. "I don't think I've ever seen you in a skirt."

She rolled her eyes. "It's long, you know. "

"Yeah, but…it's so feminine," Nick said, looking at her right in the eye.

"What are you saying? That I'm manly?"

"No, no. You know, it's so…I don't know. I'm so used to seeing you in pants and jeans."

"And jumpsuits," she added, chuckling.

"Yeah…and sometimes shorts on our day offs. But never a skirt."

"Yeah, well, that's me."

"Do you not attend the office parties for the sole purpose of not having to wear skirts and formal stuff?"

She laughed and nodded. "Among other things."

"Such as not having a date?"

"God, yes. Is that why you dodge them too?"

Nick looked guilty. "But I've been to some…"

"Dateless."

"Yeah. But hey, I mingle….or stay on Warrick's tail from time to time."

Sara laughed. "I could do that. But still, you guys have it easy. Just wear a tux or a suit and tie."

"Yeah, well…all the more reasons to be thankful for being a man."

Comfortable silence again.

"I didn't know you wear glasses," Sara noted, looking intently at Nick.

"I wear contacts to work. It just seems easier. I've only worn glasses to work about a couple of times at work."

"So why wear them now?" At this point, they were just listening to each other, looking ahead, just glancing at each other from time to time.

"Eh, I don't know. I mean, I wear glasses all the time. Well, you know, except work."

"Yeah? Well leave it on all the time. It tops off the whole 'sexy geek' ensemble."

Nick slightly blushed and chuckled, "I'll mark your words."

"Hey, what can I say? I have a soft spot for guys with glasses."

"You're not talking about Grissom, are you?" Nick knew for a fact that she got over Grissom ages ago, yet he jokes about it every so often. She doesn't seem to mind—as long as it's him that's joking.

Without hesitation, Sara boldly said, "Hell no."


	3. The Telltale Grin

**AN: Hey, guys! Sorry I haven't posted an update in a sooner date. Oh, well, I've already written half of the next chapter, and I'm real excited to post it, because it's probably the truning point of the story. To those who watched the movie, You'd know what the situation is after reading the first few words of the next chapter. **

**Oh, yeah. Just wante dto let you know, that Catherine is 'playing' the role of the old woman who has aging issues in the movie...you know her? Yeah. It serves the irony, right? Never mind. Oh, yeah. I wanna apologize in advance because I think I made Catherine so bitchy in this chapter, and that was never my intention. I'm a novice writer, what can I say?**

**Thanks to those who are reviewing, and still sticking with me even though I'm slow. Okay! Enjoy! **

Nick sauntered in the lab with a grin plastered on his face. Sure it was no surprise that Nicholas Stokes would wear a big, huge grin, but being buried alive lessened the occurrence.

To say that he was happy was a bit of an understatement. Ecstatic, delighted, overjoyed…were still understatements. Never had he thought "hell no" would make him this happy.

And that was how he walked in the break room. A foolish grin on his face, a relaxed swagger, and wearing an accessory he had previously disliked to wear to work.

"Hey, Nick. What's with the glasses?" Catherine was the first to notice. Of course, it helped that she was the only one there.

"I don't have perfect eyesight, Cath," he smirked.

"Well, don't you wear contacts?"

"Yeah." Nick noticed Warrick and Sara come in. They nodded their heads in each other's direction to say hi, except for Sara, who greeted Nick with a "Hey Nicky" on her way to the coffee machine.

"So why are you wearing glasses now?"

"Why are you giving me the third degree for wearing glasses? Is that against the lab policy?"

Catherine chuckled at his amused defensiveness. "No, no. It's just that in all six years you've worked here, I never saw you in glasses."

"Yeah? Well, a bright woman told me to wear it all the time," he glanced at Sara, who smiled at him, which didn't go unnoticed by Catherine.

Moments later, Grissom entered the break room.

"Good evening, my fellow nocturnals," Grissom was in an unusually good mood. "Hey, Nick. New glasses?" he pointed at Nick's black framed glasses.

"No…what's with the sudden fascination with my glasses?" Nick asked, a smile at bay as Sara winked at him from her place in the couch.

Grissom donned a confused look, then shook his head slightly. "Okay, assignments: Warrick, Sara, 419 at a club. Brass said he'll meet you there. Nick, Catherine…paperwork," Grissom grinned.

"Are you serious?" Catherine half-fumed, her eyes wide open.

"Why yes, Catherine. I indeed am serious," Grissom stated in a rather Victorian fashion, eliciting a glare from Catherine. "We're backed up. Severely. But if Warrick and Sara need any help with their case, you guys can help out."

"Oh, we won't be needing help, boss," Warrick said. Another glare from Catherine.

"Bye guys," Sara and Warrick waved at the three remaining CSIs.

"So, you're helping us with the paperwork?" Catherine nodded to Grissom.

"No. I have to attend a staff meeting," Grissom waved goodbye.

When Grissom was out of earshot, Catherine turned to Nick, "Since when does he attend staff meetings? Happily, I might add."

Nick ignored her comment and started to walk out the door. "Let's get goin'."

Catherine's brows furrowed in confusion. She knew Nick's hatred for paperwork, especially after his kidnapping, when he was confined in the lab for three weeks.

Upon reaching an office full of file drawers, Catherine saw that Nick already had a head start. Pulling one of the metal drawers, she stole a glance at Nick.

"You look a little happy for someone doing paperwork. No, actually. Make that way too happy," Catherine let the subject out in the open, smiling.

Nick looked at her, still wearing his grin. "Are you opposed to me being happy?"

"Come on, Nick. There's a difference between happy and wearing a stupid grin."

"There is?" Not that he was perplexed, but he wanted to bluff Catherine for no reason.

"Yes, and you're wearing that grin like you've met the girl of your dreams or something." Catherine looked at him and saw him try to keep it together as he made eye contact with her. "Nick, Oh my God! Am I right?" she practically rushed to sit down on across from him, her blue eyes wide.

"Somewhat…" he decided to bait her in.

"Come on, Nick! Tell me something here!" Though she wasn't completely clueless, she wanted to hear him say it.

"Okay…I may have met the girl of my dreams," he reiterated.

She shot him a sardonic look. "Where?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Why do you need to know?"

"I don't need to know, I want to know."

"Why?" It wasn't that Nick didn't want her to know, but he wanted to know why she was so curious.

"Because…you're a very close friend, and I want to know what's happening."

Nick eyed her, "Cath, I'm not a CSI 3 for nothing."

"Fine, but that was a true reason, too. Just not my primary reason."

"Okay, so what's your top reason?"

Catherine took a deep breath. "Well," she started, sighing. "It's just that I haven't seen you like this. I mean, to be blunt, you're not the type that falls in love so much…And of course, since Kristy," she paused and looked at him. His eyes were still at her, betraying nothing. "…And of course, since your…you know."

"Kidnapping? You know, you can just say it. It makes me more uncomfortable when people leave blanks, especially after my kidnapping. See? I said 'kidnapping'. That wasn't so hard, wasn't it? Considering I was the one who went through it."

"Right. Sorry, Nick." She could sense his uneasiness, but she didn't want to press on it any further.

Nick looked at the files that were spread out in front of him. Catherine started working, too, but after only seconds, she looked at the younger man across from her. She found herself thinking that she had destroyed what must've been a great day for him.

"I'm sorry, Nick. That was very insulting."

Nick was actually shocked. "What was?"

"Judging your love life."

"No, hey, it's all right. I'd rather have you hurt me and tell the truth than spare me but lie about it."

Catherine smiled at how genuine he was, and couldn't help but silently congratulate whoever the woman was that captured his heart. Nick looked down, knowing that he's already made his point. They worked in silence in a while.

"The park," Nick said, still reviewing the files.

"What's that?" Catherine looked up from what she was doing.

"I saw the 'girl of my dreams', as you put it, in the park." He smiled widely, half- hoping Catherine could see, though he knows she could anyway, since she's an experienced mother.

Catherine beamed. "You 'saw' her? You mean you didn't talk to her?"

"Oh, we talked. A lot, actually." He smiled at the memory of talking to Sara about the most random things, yet still having the most fun.

"So you met her." Nick nodded.

"Why didn't you say you 'met the girl of your dreams'?"

"Why are you overanalyzing?" Nick looked up.

"Answer the question, Nicky."

He sighed, "Because I already know her."

Catherine's eyes widened. "Oooooh!" she exclaimed. Then she inched closer to him and whispered, "Do I know her?"

Nick pretended to think hard. "Umm…. Very well, as far as I know."

Already, Catherine was formulating a list in her head. Nick laughed at her reaction. Catherine motioned for him to continue. "And…?"

"And what?" Nick feigned naïveté.

"Go on."

"Nah, I'll let you work it out," Nick grinned.

"Why?" she whined.

"You weren't a supervisor for nothing." With that, he turned back to the files with a faint smile gracing his lips, leaving the older woman to rack her brain for an answer.

**AN: That wasn't so subtle, wasn't it? **

**Well, just click that purple button and tell me what you think! **


	4. Ghost

"Thanks for coming on such short notice, Nick," Catherine greeted him as she opened the door to her house.

She was called for a conference to Maine fro three days, and her mom couldn't watch Lindsay until late that night. Luckily for Catherine, Nick was available.

"No problem. Where's Lindsay?" he asked as he shrugged off his sweater and hung it up the oat rack.

"Up in her room. I think she's having guy problems." She led him to the kitchen. She turned to him, "Either that or popularity problems."

"Guy problems? So it's genetic then," he smirked.

"If I didn't owe you, I would've hit you," she barbed back, though she knew he wasn't completely kidding, she was okay with it. "Okay…Emergency numbers: you know them, right?"

"Yes ma'am. Posted on the fridge and by the phone."

"Good." Nick had babysat for Lindsay for quite a number of times.

He took a deep breath and told her what he already knew so she won't have to tell him for the umpteenth time. "Curfew's at ten, take vitamins right after dinner, spray bug spray before heading out, highest movie rating is PG-13, no running in the house, no drinks by the computer, no sweets until after dinner, always get within 400 feet of her, except in the house. Did I get it all?" He tried to catch his breath.

"No." He sent her a confused look.

"Make yourself at home."

"Right."

"Lindsay!" Catherine bellowed from her spot.

Within seconds, Lindsay descended from the stairs and into the kitchen. She walked over to Nick and gave him a bear hug. He's always been her favorite "uncle". "Hey, Uncle Nick. Thanks for coming."

He hugged her back and ruffled her hair a little. "Hey, kiddo. How you doing?" He pulled back to look at her, remembering Catherine's observation earlier.

"Umm… okay, I guess."

Catherine, though she would've loved to watch her daughter's and her best friend's interaction, interrupted them because she had to catch an early flight. "Okay, Linds. Don't give your uncle a hard time, all right?" she smiled. "All right, honey, come give me a hug." She did so, and kissed her mom on the cheek.

"I love you, mom."

"Love you too." She turned and hugged Nick. "Thanks for doing this, Nicky. Take care of her, okay?"

"No problem. I will."

Catherine hesitated as she reached the door to take one last look at Lindsay, who rolled her eyes playfully.

"Mom, it's only three days."

"Well, try being a mom someday." She laughed and waved goodbye and then closed the door, her suitcase in tow.

"Well, Ms. Willows, looks like you're stuck with me until your grandma shows up."

"So…anything fun to do?"

"How about a walk in the park?"

"Sure. Hold on, I'll go change," she regarded her old T-shirt and pajamas.

Half an hour later, they were walking through the walkways in the park. They had quickly stopped by Nick's townhouse to get Maverick. Lindsay had been particularly quiet throughout the whole ride, except when she answers Nick's questions.

With Maverick pulling him forward, Nick looked at Lindsay, who was staring ahead.

"So, what's really bothering you, Linds?"

She smiled at him softly. "Nothing. It's just a stupid little thing. Stupid little girl issue."

"Try me," Nick offered.

She sighed. "I feel like a ghost."

Nick grinned as he remembered Grissom once told him he was a ghost in high school.

"I think you're gonna turn out just fine. Trust me."

"Well, sure, I guess. But what about now? I can't just put up with this."

"I know. It's rough. But come to think of it; they won't bother you, they won't care if you made a mistake, and you can just shrug them off."

Lindsay thought about it for a second and smiled at Nick and hugged him as they were walking. "You're the best, Uncle Nick."

"That's what they say." He chuckled and then she joined him.

As they silently walked, Nick could've sworn he heard a camera shutter click. When he heard it for a second time, he turned around and found no one with a camera. He turned back around and propelled Lindsay faster, now Maverick in tow.

"What's wrong, Uncle Nick?" Lindsay asked as she picked up her pace.

"Nothing. I just—I just missed my workout this morning. He heard a faint camera shutter click again. Finding no one suspicious, he turned back again and turned to Lindsay. "You up for a jog?"

"Sure. Thank God I wore track pants." With that, they both started to jog behind Maverick.

Nick started to worry, since he'd already been stalked, but part of him thought he was just paranoid. Who could really hear a camera shutter click in a park? And so the paranoia theory won.

After about half a mile of jogging, they finally slowed their pace to walking.

Lindsay looked ahead and her eyes widened as she realized what she saw. "Oh, crap."

"What's wrong?" Nick asked concernedly. He stopped walking and so did she.

"Um…snobs' clique," she nodded to the side, and about 40 yards away, Nick saw what she was talking about. Six girls were standing in a circle, giggling and occasionally shrieking.

"So let's pass by them. Just ignore them—nothing pisses them off more."

"Okay."

When they were about5 feet away, Nick started to talk to Lindsay as if they were talking about that subject for quite a while now. "So Greg was standing there, nervous as heck, waiting for Grissom to tell him if he's gonna be a CSI or not, and then the chair swished around, and the gel man…" Nick was cut off.

"Lindsay Willows?" a perky voice called.

"Uh…yeah?" she turned around to look as she went past her.

"Hey! What's up?"

"Hey, Courtney," she said, a little questioning in her voice.

"So I heard you were gonna work on the mural in the main hall this year, too," she smiled.

Nick, meanwhile, was standing behind Lindsay, and Maverick was sitting beside him.

Lindsay nodded and smiled. "Yeah. Mrs. Trent said you were too."

Nick figured Lindsay could take this conversation on without having him, so he decided to sit under the tree nearby. He politely cut in the conversation and excused himself. "See you, ladies." He waved to the group.

"A chorus of perky voices answered, "see ya!" and some giggled and waved madly.

Sometime later, precisely two hours, Nick and Lindsay lay stretched out on their stomachs on the floor in Catherine's living room watching a teen flick. In between them was a huge bowl of popcorn, which scattered some on the floor because they were reaching for it blindly.

The phone rang in the middle of the movie, and Lindsay picked it up, resuming to her old position on the floor as soon as she recognized who the caller was.

"Hey! What's up?"

Nick, hardly engrossed in the teen movie, couldn't help but overhear the conversation.

"Yeah…Uh-huh…Well, okay…Sure, I'll be there." Lindsay continued. "What? Oh, him? Nick. Nick Stokes…Oh, that? It's Texan…What? You're kidding…Actually, I'm not surprised now. I mean, a lot of women would agree with you…He's 34! No…He's my uncle!" Lindsay laughed. "Well, technically, he's not. He's one of my mom's best friends, and he works with her, too….A CSI…CSI—crime scene investigator. But anyways, I've known him for a long time, and somehow, I decided to call him uncle…Yeah…Um, oooookay….? All right. Bye," Lindsay was about to hang up when she heard a lot of voices yell from the other end. "What? Yeah…He's beside me. We're watching a movie…Uh-huh. All righty. Sure. Bye," Lindsay finally hung up.

Nick was chuckling at their seemingly girly conversation. Lindsay had been rolling her eyes from the get-go.

"That was Courtney, Trixie, and Jen. Although a lot more girls could've been there, though. She just called to tell me about another mural after-school meeting."

"Hmm. And how did my name get into the mix?"

"Well, she thinks you're delish."

"Delish? What's delish?"

"Delicious…hot…yummy…"

Nick just laughed at the whole situation.

"And then she said no uncle should be that hot. Now she wants me top go to her sleepover on Tuesday. Probably to pepper me questions about you," she rolled her eyes.

Nick laughed, "Well, looks like you're not a ghost after all."

"Well, yeah, but it's because of you."

"As flattering as that sounds, you're wrong. How do you think they knew your first and last name?"

"Good point," she finally gave up, leaning her small blonde head on Nick's bicep. Thanks, Uncle Nick."

Nick kissed the top of her head. Lindsay pulled away and kissed Nick on the cheek. "Courtney told me to kiss you for her." Nick laughed and shook his head. He was about to say something when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get that," he said, letting Lindsay ease off from him.

Nick approached the door and smiled as he opened it. "Evening, Vivian," he greeted the slightly shorter old woman with blonde and gray hair.

"Oh, Nick. How are you, sweetheart?" she asked as she hugged him tightly and patted his back. She knew about his kidnapping, as Catherine told her. Nick, having babysat for Lindsay for a lot of times, had had plenty of talk with Catherine's mother.

He hugged her back and smiled kindly as he pulled away. "I'm fine. I really am. Now worries."

"Good," she said sincerely s she closed the door after entering, not wanting to press on the issue further.

Lindsay walked to the foyer and grinned. "Hey Grandma," she hugged her.

"Hey, Linds. Did you eat dinner?"

"Nope. Uncle Nick thought you'd want to join me for dinner."

Vivian regarded Nick, "Smart man." She reached for her pant pocket for her keys. "Nick, can you please get the Pyrex in the passenger's seat? We're having ziti."

"Sure thing," he said as he took the keys from her.

"Thanks, dear."

Not two minutes later, Nick brought the ziti to the dinner table.

"Well, I'm gonna head home, ladies."

Vivian practically jogged to Nick and grabbed his arm. "Come join us for dinner," she offered.

"Oh, no you don't have to…"

"Nicholas, I insist."

"Um…okay. I guess I can't turn down a home cooked meal every now and then."


End file.
